


Ensnared By You

by QueenieBlood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Sex, Smut, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieBlood/pseuds/QueenieBlood
Summary: Hermione is shocked and devastated by the news of Draco's betrothal and marriage to Pansy. The thought of being without him sends shockwaves of agony through her body. Will she survive being apart from Draco for possibly the rest of her life? Smutty/Angsty one shot
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ensnared By You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Ensnared By You, My newest one shot! I hope you enjoy this work filled with feels and smut! Please don't be a stranger, leave a comment, I live receiving feedback for my works

**_“The more buttons you undo, she said, the more I become undone.”_ **   
**_—Michael Faudet_ **

**_“lust is a lovely word that makes love so much more interesting.”_ **   
**_—Michael Faudet_ **

* * *

The gentle, passing breeze whipped at the loose platinum curls on Draco’s head as he stood by the balcony that overlooked the woods that surrounded the manor, a glass of firewhiskey clutched in his pale hand. 

He absorbed the serenity that surrounded him, taking in as much of it as possible because he knew soon, the peace would be completely shattered.

Pansy, his fiancee, was due to arrive any minute with her parents, a moment that Draco truly dreaded with every fibre of his soul.

He had never anticipated his nuptials to Pansy. It was just quite unfortunate that the decision of who he was to wed was left in the hands of his parents, who couldn’t have picked a more unworthy candidate. His happiness was never taken into consideration when the choice had been made, at the time the only thought to cross their mind was the preservation of a pure bloodline. They were even stupid enough to make an unbreakable vow with Pansy’s parents, a soul binding contract that could only be rendered null and void through death.

So simply put, he was forever bound to her.

The thought made his stomach turn.

Too many of his peers never understood why Draco considered her so off putting, considering that their primary focus was on her outer appearance. Her prim and proper façade distracted many from her dark inner layers.   
Draco wouldn’t lie though, Pansy was quite gorgeous, with her tall, skinny, model like physique, her piercing blue eyes, her jet black bob, her plump, pouty, crimson lips, and her pristine set of teeth. Draco was quite convinced that her looks were simply a cover to lure the naïve and the foolish.

Pansy was quite shallow, self centred, and superficial. She never took the feelings of others into consideration, and she was extremely materialistic and condescending. The only people benefitting from their marriage were his parents, and Pansy, as she was also extremely power hungry and she knew that marrying into the Malfoy family would give her that extra push up the hierarchy of the wizarding world that she so desperately craved. 

It wasn’t just the idea of marrying Pansy that made him ache with ire. It was also the fact that he had to let go of the one person that he truly cared for. 

Hermione Granger was everything he desired. She was his everything. Every moment he spent away from her felt like a stab to the heart, like the blade was being repeatedly withdrawn and driven back into the vessel, leaving it with multiple open wounds that bled profusely with every heartbeat. That was the agony he felt without her, and the agony he was doomed to face for the rest of his life without her.

It was quite funny how far the two of them had come. What had started out as a petty rivalry between two adolescents, fuelled by differences in house, class and blood purity had miraculously managed to blossom into a beautiful romance, one that Draco had wished to cherish for the rest of his days. If he ever got the chance to, he would take a time Turner and go back in time to visit his past self, sit the tosser down, and tell him about the truly amazing romance he shared—or would share— with his bushy haired, buck toothed, know-it-all classmate just to see the incredulous look on his face.

A loud bang snapped him out of his musings, and following after the noise was a cacophony of curse words. Draco shook his head, his mouth tugging at the corners. There was only one person who he knew had a mouth so foul. 

Just as he had expected, Hermione stood by the door, look of fury on her face, frizzy untamed hair framing her angry face, her wand in her hand, ready to strike. A few metres away the vanity had been flipped over, the mirror shattered beyond repair. 

“Sweetie,” He said softly. “I thought I told you that it was unladylike for you to swear.”

“Oh God shut up Malfoy, I despise you.” She said through gritted teeth, marching towards him with her wand held in front of her, a hex sitting hot at the tip of her tongue. 

Inches away from him, with her wand pressed deeply into the flesh of his cheek, Hermione glared at him with a grimace. Draco could already feel the tip of her wand burn at his flesh, a white-hot pain spreading through his nerves. Nevertheless, he maintained his guise. 

“Do you really?” He questioned, eyebrow raised. The question seemed to have the desired effect on Hermione, as she dropped her wand, her chest heaving as heavy breaths left her mouth. 

“Hermione—”Before he could complete his sentence, she swung at him, her fist connecting with the side of his face, causing him to stumble back. He clutched his cheek, a shocked expression dominating his face. His face throbbed from the blow, and he was certain it would begin to bruise. 

Hermione's brown eyes glistened with tears as she clutched her sore fist. “Ow.” She sniffled.   
Draco removed his hand from his face, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. “Are you okay love?” He said, reaching for her injured fist. Before he could touch it, she ripped her hand away from him, shooting him a burning glare. “Don’t touch me. I hate you.” She said, sounding petulant. 

“Come on, don’t be like that. Come on, let me look at it.” Reluctantly, Hermione handed him her hand. Draco precariously took her injured hand, inspecting the damages on it. The skin looked a bit inflamed, as well as swollen. Draco tsked, before casting a healing spell on her hand. Almost instantly the discoloration disappeared, and the swelling subsided. Draco dropped her hand, watching as she looked at her newly healed appendage. A small smile broke his stony guise, as he took in the absolutely breath-taking beauty of the woman in front of him. 

She had a beautiful heart shaped face framed by magnificent, chocolate curls. She had spectacular brown eyes that glistened with a spectacular glow whenever she was reading or speaking about anything that she truly had an interest in. Flecks of brown dotted her button nose, and her flushed cheeks, and her beautiful rosy lips captured him with the desperate urge to kiss them.

“Why are you doing this?” Hermione asked, snapping him out of his stupor. 

Draco sighed. “You know I have no choice.” 

A rear rolled down her cheeks. “I wish you didn’t have to go through with this. I-I love you so much Draco, the thought of losing you hurts me.” She croaked, a sob tearing past her lips. 

Draco reached forward, and with a soft swipe of his thumb, wiping the tears from her face. “Hey, come here,” He cooed, pulling her into an embrace. Hermione's sobs grew more intense as the intoxicating scent of his cologne wafted into her nose. 

Seeing Hermione cry had always had a certain effect on Draco. With each sob that ripped past her lips he felt a desperate tugging of his heartstrings, a plea to end her agony, and in this case the agony couldn’t be ended. 

Along with hurt, a deep feeling of hatred boiled in his stomach. He hated his parents, for unknowingly ruining his life and taking his free will away from him. He hated Pansy, for being an accessory to the stupid, unfair arrangement, he hated the wizarding community for coming up with these stupid means to trapping people into arrangements they didn’t agree with. He hated himself, for being the reason for Hermione's heartbreak and anguish. 

“Oh I’m so sorry Draco.” Hermione said as she broke the embrace, an ethereal hand reaching forward to touch the side of his face, which was discoloured and painful. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I really didn’t.” 

Draco beamed at the troubled witch in front of him. “It was justified, you were angry after all. And besides, this wouldn’t be the first time you struck me.” He mused, referring to third year when she had punched him. 

“Hey, come here.” He reached forward, capturing Hermione by the waist and pulling her forward. “I love you. Me marrying Pansy doesn’t mean I’ll love you less. You know that don’t you?”

Hermione nodded, as she cupped his face with her hands. “I love you too Draco.” 

Draco leaned forward, bringing his lips onto hers. He tilted his head to the side as he bit her bottom lip softly, causing her lips to part. His tongue slid into her mouth, engaging her tongue in a battle of dominance which she inevitably lost. His hands moved to cup the back of her head, pushing her deeper into the fiery kiss. 

The kiss eventually broke, the both of them panting from being deprived of oxygen for so long. Draco cupped her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. “I love you.” He whispered. He could say it over and over again and it wouldn’t be enough. He could climb Mount Everest and yell it as he stood atop the freezing summit and it still wouldn’t be enough. His love for her was so immense that it couldn’t be expressed in words. 

Hermione leaned forward and captured his lips with hers once again, craving the sweet taste of his mouth.

The kiss grew more fervent, an inferno of passion engulfing them, the heat from this fire making them unbearably hot. 

The urged to touch each other, to be intimately intertwined with each other burned unbearably hot on their skin, so much so that the chill of the winter breeze wafting through the window became non-existent.

Draco’s lips left her mouth, connecting with the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. Hermione sighed softly, her fingers gripping his hair softly as he trailed wet kisses from her collarbone down to the curve of her breasts.

While his love for her was so immense that it just couldn’t be expressed in words… Draco knew all too well how to express it physically.

Draco toyed with the buttons of her sweater, the urge to rip the obtrusive item of clothing off her overpowering every sense in his brain. In fact the passion brewing within him threaten to change him into a feral beast, but for the sake of Hermione he restrained himself; he wanted this moment to be prolonged because Merlin knew when he would get to share such intimacy with her again. 

One by one each item of clothing had been peeled off, discarded clothing piling up on the floor next to them as they kissed. The only garment left on their bodies were their underwear. 

Draco lifted Hermione, their lips still interlocked, and placed her on the bed atop the silky sheets. 

“Draco… I-I need you…please.” She whispered, eyes clouded by lust. 

Draco brought his lips to her breast, kissing over the flimsy material of her bra. Hermione sat up slightly, effortlessly unhooking the bra and removing it, revealing her full, rounded breasts capped by rosy nipples.

He took one of her breasts in his hand, kneading it softly as his mouth connected with the erect nipple of the other. 

Hermione gave a soft moan as his tongue swirled around the pink head, his fingers simultaneously pinching and teasing her other.

His hand left her breast, and travelled down to her nether region, which ached for his touch. He sank his hand into her knickers, his fingers tracing over her labia majora. 

“D-Draco, please touch me.” She begged, her lust threatening to send her over the edge. “You don’t ever have to ask Love.” He said huskily, his fingers parting her lips. Hermione spread her legs, allowing him easier access, and muttered an incantation, which caused her underwear to vanish. 

His fingers found her clitoris, the sensitive bundle of nerves. He began to stroke the bump with his index fingers while simultaneously sucking her breast. A soft mewl left her mouth as he played with her clitoris, pleasure rippling through her body. Her hands found his blonde curls and tugged at them roughly as he continued to pleasure her. She arched her back as his stroking grew furious and the sucking more pleasurable, the pleasure coursing through her body like electricity and congregating in her womb. She moaned loudly as she felt her thighs quiver, the pleasure becoming too much for her to manage. Her orgasm burst within her, akin to a blast from an atomic bomb. Her breaths came out in pants, her body still recovering from the aftershock of her orgasm.

Draco once again kissed her, the kiss this time light and short. “I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you.” He sighed, stroking her face. She smiled, her beam radiant enough to turn night-time into day. 

“I love you too.” She responded. “A-And I want you inside me. Please, fuck me.” She begged.

A smirk grew across his pale face. The sun had just begun to sink into the horizon, casting a bright orange light that mingled with the subtle blue that was slowly disappearing as night time began to settle. 

“Gladly.” He growled. He bought his mouth to her neck, biting and sucking at the tender spot in a pleasurable manner. Hermione moaned softly, as she dragged her nails across his back delicately. She could feel his arousal prod against her inner thigh, already leaking precum. 

Draco took his large member in his hand, hand gliding along the shaft slowly as he led his length to her entrance. He felt himself throb in his hand, hot with the need to be within her warm, sleek folds, making her cry out in ecstasy. 

He teased her, rubbing his tip against her clit, her inner thigh, her labia majora and minora; literally anywhere other than her vagina, and that drove Hermione crazy. 

“Please, please, please… I want you so badly.” She whined. 

“No need to be so impatient.” Draco teased. 

“Draco, stop. Talking.” She said, and this time he knew she meant business. 

Slowly he entered her, groaning softly as bit by bit his length was engulfed by warmth, and sleek wetness, that made it so difficult for him not to cum right on the spot. But he wouldn’t do that. That wouldn’t be fair. She needed to enjoy this, because it might probably be the last time they ever found themselves in a position like this. 

Once he was fully submerged within her, he drew his hips back, pulling his length out, before slowly entering her at the same pace again. Hermione moaned, grabbing a fistful of the bedsheets. 

He continued at this pace, in and out, while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, and in return received incoherent praises for each thrust he gave her. He wanted her to unravel in his fingers; to become like putty in his hands.

“F-faster, please!” Hermione moaned. Draco accelerated his movements, his cock perfectly hitting her g-spot, each time bringing her closer and closer to her release. 

“I’m coming!”  
“Me too Mione!” Draco panted, thrusts growing sloppy. Three more pumps were enough to make him explode within her, spurts of his hot seed filling her. Simultaneously Hermione’s thighs trembled, her vagina tightening around him as a familiar supernova of heat exploded within her womb. 

Draco pulled out of her, the entirety of his energy suddenly drained. He fell next to her, panting heavily, his face and muscular torso sleek with sweat. 

He wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist, and pulled her into a spooning position as he cuddled her. By then the moon was completely out, sitting in the dark, starless sky, emitting a soft glow that provided little illumination to the darkened room.

He played with a strand of her hair as he listened to the slow pants that left her lips, and the steady thump of her heartbeat that permeated the air. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but words failed him. He instead opted to remain silence, rather than jeopardizing the absolute state of peace that they currently existed in with his words. 

So in silence, he cuddled her for he knew this would be the last he would ever get to have her so close.

•∆•

Draco felt like the mirror was mocking him. 

A deep feeling of ire combusted within him as he stared at his reflection, the mirror image of his perfect self, dressed in his pricey tailor made suit, and Italian loafers, and that God awful Rose that stuck out of the pocket of his blazer. 

It took every fibre of his being not to rip the entire attire off his body, reducing it to rags. He wasn’t usually opposed to looking good, but today of all days, the last thing he wanted was to look presentable. 

So much money had been thrown into the planning of this grandiose affair, the most priciest of wedding planners called upon to arrange the entire event, attire tailor made by the world’s best tailors and house elves slaving away in the kitchen to cater to the selective tastes of the high class and influential guests. Draco felt that all these extravagant arrangements were just a way for his parents to boast their immense wealth.

He reached for the glass of firewhiskey on his bedside table, quickly gulping down the contents of the glass. It burned his throat as it went down but Draco didn’t care. 

He sighed, as his eyes landed on the bed, still a mess from last night’s endeavours. He was hit with a deep feeling of longing as he though of his sweet Hermione. The girl he was truly destined to be with. 

The way she had moaned his name last night, the small tremors of her body indicating the arrival of her orgasm, the feeling of her soft skin on his, the scrumptious taste of her lips… those were things he longed for desperately.

The door opened just as he poured himself another glass of firewhiskey. Blaise stuck his head round the door, peering into the room. “Mate, the wedding’s about to begin.” He said, concern etched on his face as Draco downed his drink. “Haven’t you had enough Draco?” 

Draco ignored him, pouring himself some more of the whiskey. That was when Blaise decided to intervene. He grabbed the glass from him, and poured it onto the burgundy carpet. 

“Hey! You’ve ruined the carpet!” Draco protest, his words coming out slightly slurred. “You know how hard it is to get alcohol stains out of the carpet? The poor elves will be working for hours just to get it out! You should have some consideration for them too you know.” 

Blaise chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s scary how much you sound just like Granger.” That was because he had spent too much time listening to Hermione babble on about elfish rights, in the process indoctrinating him into following the exact ideals. Draco could already envision that bright twinkle in her eye as she prattled on about one day changing the lives of not only house elves, but the other members of the magical creature community that were discriminated against or treated as inferior. Oh how he longed to see that twinkle at that exact moment.  
“I don’t want to marry her Blaise. I want to marry _her_!” Draco protested. 

“You’re going to have to elaborate.” 

“ _Hermione_.” He groaned, taking a seat on the bed as he held his head in his hands. 

This was all wrong… how badly did God despise him that he would completely change to course of his life, ruining it in one fell swoop. What had he ever done to offend the big man upstairs? Was it because he wasn’t devout enough? What was it?

Blaise sighed as he took a seat next to a desolate Draco, who held his head in his hands as he softly lamented his regrets.   
“Look mate… I-I don’t really know what to say.” This situation was too uncomfortable for Blaise to bear. He wasn’t one who did well in overly sensitive situations and as a result was never called upon for consolation or even advice. 

But now his best friend needed him. And for Draco he would gladly thrust aside his difficultly in approaching sensitive situations. 

“I need you to be strong okay? I know it’s very difficult to do that seeing as you’re losing the love of your life but please try to be strong. If you’re not going to do it for yourself try for her, yeah? And another thing, promise that after this you’ll never try to see her again.” 

Draco looked up. “B-But why?” He stuttered. 

“You need to let her heal, she needs to move on. Seeing you with that wedding band on that finger, knowing that she isn’t the one married to you is just going to hurt her deeply. She doesn’t need that. 

Someone once told me if you love something or someone, you’ll let it, or them rather, go. If you really love Hermione you’ll leave her be. You’ll let her heal. You’ll let her find love again.” 

Blaise’s words were like a bludger to the head. The thought of never seeing Hermione was absolutely gut wrenching, and he didn’t know if he could handle her absence, or the thought of finding the same solace and comfort she found in him in another man. 

But as the words continued to play on loop in his mind, the more he began to have a stronger grasp on them. Blaise was right. He would let Hermione heal from the heartbreak this entire situation was subjecting her through, and perhaps he could also try to find love in his meaningless marriage. 

* * *

As he watched Pansy walk down the aisle he could feel nothing but abhorrence, like a poison slowly coursing through his veins and to his heart. Where were those feelings that groom’s felt when they saw the beautiful bride walk down the aisle towards them? Why couldn’t he be moved to tears like other grooms were by the mere sight of their brides? 

The feeling remained even as he said his vows to her, vows he wrote as he held Hermione in mind. It remained fixed even as he lifted the veil and kissed her, his lips cold and concreted against hers. 

Even through the reception, as everybody else but him celebrated the union, he was still very much irate.

After finishing what must have been his tenth (he was starting to lose count) drink, Draco stumbled onto his feet. Lips pulled into a scowl as he watched his parents mingle with the guest, as if they hadn’t just ruined his life, he decided to leave to the decorated and modified honeymoon suite, which was where they were supposed to spend their first time as newlyweds.

He opened the door, before drunkenly stumbling into the bedroom. He lost his footing, and fell onto the soft bed, the cool silk sheets providing comfort to his flushed face. He laid there, staring at the bare wall as he replayed the events of the last 48 hours in his brain. 

It was quite ironic, and if he wasn’t gripped by crippling sadness he would have laughed at the irony. Weddings were supposed to be happy occasions filled with joy and laughter and jubilation, and yet there he was, wallowing in his own sadness. 

“Oh Hermione,” He sighed. “Where are you now Love?” 

“I’m right here.” Draco immediately snapped out of his drunken stupor. He sat up, and wildly began to look around the room, which was dark, besides the weak illumination provided by the moonlight that shone through the window. He inspected each dimly lit corner, but to no avail as he didn’t spot the person that had said those words. Perhaps it was a figment of his alcohol induced imagination. 

“ _Draco_ ,” He heard the voice again, this time clearer and louder, followed by the distinct sound of heels clicking against the floor. He sat up, staring at the door, which was slightly ajar, light pouring from the corridor. 

Mouth agape, he stared ahead, absolutely stumped by what he was seeing. No… it can’t be, he thought, rubbing his eyes as if they had perhaps deceived him.

But the image before him, the one that had deeply perturbed him, didn’t vanish even after he had rubbed his eyes raw.

Her crimson lips pulled into a smirk. “Draco.” She said, her voice sultry. Draco moved further back into the bed, the fast palpitations of his heart almost audible enough to be heard by Hermione. “H-Hermione? W-what are you doing here?” 

“Oh, just consider this as a little goodbye gift.” She said huskily, as she sat on his lap, her legs on either side of his thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck to support herself.

Draco’s eyes wracked over her body, his breath hitched. She was dressed in a red silk gown, the sleeves wide and ending with black fur. Underneath it he could make out a crimson bra and thong set, the bra hugging her voluptuous breast deliciously and the thong barely covering her buttocks and nether regions. Her face had been done up in make up, eyelids coloured smoky and lips painted crimson. Draco felt his pants tent as an immense amount of blood rushed to his member. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped, his throat suddenly as dry as the Sahara.

“H-How did you get here? Why are you here? What—” His ramblings were interrupted by Hermione, who pressed her index finger against his lips, silencing him. 

“That isn’t important.” She said, slowly removing her finger from his lips. But why wasn’t it? He demanded answers for the limitless questions that filled his head. “What’s important is that I show you a good time.” 

“Hermione, seriously, what are you—” “ _Hush now_ , you need to enjoy this.” She slid off the gown, revealing her glorious body, and tossed it to the side. She stood up in front of him, wandlessly igniting each candle so illumination filled the room.

Hermione slipped off Draco’s blazer, nails grazing his arms as he did so. Draco stared at her, mouth agape. Just when he thought that he would never get to see Hermione again here she was, gracing him with her presence one last time. The scepticism and inquisitiveness that had previously filled him was gone, replaced by sheer excitement and arousal.

He pulled Hermione forward by the waist, causing her to stumble and fall onto him with a loud shriek. She chuckled, her face inches away from his. “And I was wondering when my Draco would make an appearance!” She exclaimed. Draco smirked. “Oh Love, he’s here, and he isn’t leaving until he makes you cry out in pleasure.” 

Hermione hummed as she brought her lips onto his, closing the space between their mouths. She kissed him with all the passion residing within her, their tongues interlocked in a fierce battle of dominance which she gladly lost. 

After a little while she broke the kiss, breathless. She gave Draco an impish look, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Draco knew that look all too well, and it made his member ache even more for her touch. 

She got to her knees, her fingers undoing his belt and zipper. She felt her ethereal hands dig into his trousers, her slim fingers enclosing around his throbbing dick. He groaned softly as she pulled it out from his pants. 

Hermione began stroking over the veiny shaft, her movements slow. Her thumb encircled his red and throbbing head which oozed with precum. She pressed her lips against the head, her tongue darting out and licking over the slit. He hissed, pleasure spreading through every nerve in his body. 

She opened her mouth, engulfing half of his cock with it. She bobbed her head, his cock moving along her slick tongue as she simultaneously pumped his shaft. “Hmph! Ahh H-Hermione!” He groaned, biting down on his hand.   
“You like that?” She asked, removing her mouth from his cock, still resuming her stroking motions. Her hands were absolute magic on his member, driving Draco closer and closer to his release. She enclosed her lips around the head of his cock, placing all her attention on it.

“Fuck, I’m close!” He cried out. 

He felt his balls tighten as he reached his release. He stifled a grown as he felt spurts of cum explode out of him, and inside her mouth. He sighed, falling onto the bed, his chest rising and falling as he panted heavily. She ingested his salty secretions whole heartedly. 

“Merlin… It’s like I forget how good you are with your mouth.” He said breathlessly, chuckling. “Well it’s a good thing that isn’t the only thing I’m good with.” She purred, rising from her knees and climbing onto Draco. She straddled him, and began to grind against his member until it hardened again. Draco sat up, kissing her with immense hunger and fervour as the flame within him reignited after being extinguished previously. 

He disconnected his lips from hers before bringing his lips to her collarbone, sucking and nipping at it hard enough to leave a mark. Hermione moaned, her fingers digging into his clothed back. “I want you so bad.” She sighed. 

He lifted her, his lips still on her neck, and carried her to the desk in the room. He placed her on it, before resuming his kisses. He undid his bowtie, and began to unbutton his shirt, but it seemed that the tedious activity of disrobing was too much for Hermione’s arousal to handle as suddenly both their clothes vanished, leaving them both bare. 

Draco’s lips left a trail of kisses from her collarbone, gradually falling to her perky breast, until he was just above her rosy nipples. He pinched them with his fingers, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her, before bringing his mouth to them, sucking on it softly, tongue swirling around the erect digit. His other hand moved down to her aching core soaked with arousal. His fingers found the familiar bud, pressing against it softly as he sucked on her breast. Hermione arched her back as he began to rub it in circular motions, the miniscule movement bringing her immense pleasure. His fingers then abandoned her clit, and found her vagina, before penetrating her with his index fingers. He began to pump his fingers into her, his movements slow as she clenched around his fingers. He added a second finger, then a third, his strokes increasing in speed. She moaned into his neck, as she reached her peak, dangerously close to her tipping point. He then extracted his fingers, much to her utter dismay. 

Draco took his hard, throbbing cock in his hand, guiding it towards her sopping entrance. He grabbed her by the waist with a single hand while he used the other to slowly lead his length into the comforting wetness and heat of her vagina. A moan escaped her lips, her trip to orgasmic release resuming as Draco began to fit himself into her inch by inch, groaning as he felt her walls engulf her in their tight, warm embrace. “Fuck.” He hissed through gritted teeth as he began thrusting into her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco, her nails digging into his back as he quickened his pace. The table rocked with their movements and the sound of their moans and pants penetrated the still air. 

“Oh Merlin D-Draco I’m c-coming.” Hermione moaned into his ear, her nails so deep within the flesh of his back he believed that he would be left with severe scarring.

“Cum for me love.” He growled, those four consecutive words enough for Hermione to unravel. Her breaths grew heavy as she felt her pussy constrict around Draco, the familiar feeling of immense pleasure gathering in her womb before exploding throughout her entire body. Draco continued to thrust in her until he reached his own release, thick spurts of his cum filling her.

“Wow.” He sighed, pulling out of her, his dick growing flaccid and his entire body devoid of any energy. He had put every ounce of energy he had into pleasuring her, and it seemed that his efforts seemed to have paid off; she could barely stand in her own two feet, her ability to move weakened by the strong orgasm that she experienced, an intense feeling that only Draco could evoke with her.

“Carry me.” The lust in her eyes was just beginning to clear up. Draco lifted her, and carried her to the bed, setting her down on the sheets. Memories of the previous night flashed across his mind. He took his place next to Hermione, lying down on the cool silk sheets. He wrapped his arms around her waist before placing a quick peck on her lips. Hermione stared at him, trying to memorize every feature of his face from his stormy grey eyes to his sharp, prominent cheekbones because she knew this would be the last time she would see his handsome face. 

The thought just teared her heart into a million pieces. She felt her eyes prickle with tears, an overwhelming sadness washing over her. She fought off this feeling, as best as she could, but it seemed to relent, pushing against the layer of faux happiness she had sheathed herself in. A single tear slipped down her cheek. Then another, then another, until she was full on ugly crying, sobs wracking her form. 

And just like that, the Aphrodite that had previously resided within her was gone. Draco pulled her close to him, stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her tears. “Even after we part from here Hermione, I want you to know that I’ll always love you, no matter what.” He said, placing kisses on her forehead. 

“I-I k-know I’m just going to miss you s-so much!” She hiccupped, her sobs uncontrollable. The fact that this was the end for the both of them was too much to handle; it felt like a dagger to the heart.

“Hermione, look at me,” He said, lifting her head so they made eye contact, his stormy grey eyes penetrating her warm brown eyes. “It doesn’t matter that I’m married to Pansy now, what matters is that you’re the only one residing in my heart, and I swear on Merlin that you’re going to stay there indefinitely.” He said firmly. 

“I love you.” He said, lips crashing into hers as he pulled her into a kiss. Hermione closed her eyes, and allowed herself to melt into his lips, the world disappear around her as they kissed. 

No matter how many times Draco kissed her, he never tired of the taste of her, and his heart never failed to flutter whenever he had her up close, like a swooning teenager. 

He felt his eyelids grow heavy as exhaustion began to slowly possess his body. He knew, after he shut his eyes, when he opened them again, greeted by the tweeting of the birds and the glaring beams of the morning sun, she wouldn’t be there.

* * *

The rain fell with vigour, drenching anything or anyone that would have the misfortune of being caught up in the furious shower in a matter of seconds. Draco was sadly unfortunate enough to be under the rain shower, the heavy drops pelting against his body.

_It’s raining cats and dogs_ … that was an expression often used by muggles to describe heavy pouring rain. He used to think that the saying was completely asinine. Really, how could cats and dogs be falling from the sky and if it was really happening why couldn’t Draco see it? Was being able to see cats and dogs rain down on the earth a trait that was exclusive to muggles? Surely if that happened that would be a disaster… just imagine all the corpses on the road! 

Draco questioned Hermione after she had used it the first time, voicing the exact thoughts. Of course, Hermione laughed at him. Of course she didn’t mean literal cats and dogs falling from the sky! It just meant that the rain was falling hard. 

Draco smiled as he thought of her laughter, the melodic sound he longed to hear reverberate through the room as he did something silly or said something hilarious. Her chuckle had the power to make the rain seem none existent and the energy to chase melancholy from a room. 

If he wanted he could’ve apparated directly to her home and avoided the trouble of walking in the heavy rain and risking a cold. But he didn’t because walking in the rain bought him strange peace. The streets were empty, streetlamps switched on as the sky began to shift into darkness. The loud thudding the rain made as it made contact with a surface strangely bought him serenity. 

Finally after what felt like hours of walking, he finally got to Hermione’s childhood home, the place that was once abuzz with her parent’s chatter as they regaled her with stories of the happenings at their practice, somehow adding colour to the mundane profession of dentistry as they told her these stories. 

He turned into the familiar front yard of the Granger household, peering at the overgrown grass that desperately needed to be tended to as he walked down the stone pathway leading to her porch. With his robes dripping wet, he pressed the doorbell, his heartbeats accelerating. “Coming!” He heard her sweet voice call from the kitchen, followed by her light footsteps as she ran to answer the door. 

_This is it_ , Draco thought as the door opened. 

“Hi may I- _Draco_?” 

“Hermione.” It almost felt too good to be true, that she was standing there before him, after the six months of hell he had to endure without her.

Six months that were thankfully over now. 

She backed away from him, eyeing him from head to toe. “Why are you here? What do you want? And why are you wet? Did you walk here?” 

Draco shook his head. “Enough about me. I need to tell you something.” He said, biting back a laugh as he saw the look of disapproval on her face; surely she was itching to berate him for walking in the rain.

“What is it you want to tell me?” Hermione questioned, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes slits as they scrutinized Draco, looking for anything that would giveaway what he came to tell her.

“Can I come in first, It’s kind of cold out here…”  
Hermione scoffed. “Well you should have thought of that before running in the rain like an idiot. I mean what if you caught a cold?”

Draco smirked. “Then I know you would’ve nursed me back to health.” He reached for her face, his heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach as she evaded his touch. She huffed. “Why are you here? Aren’t you married to Pansy now? You should be with your wife, not here.” Her eyes flashed with hurt as those words left her lips.

“About that, please let me in so we can talk.”  
  
“Fine.” She grumbled, stepping aside so he could enter. Immediately after stepping over the threshold of the door, he was hit with overwhelming heat that seeped into his body and into his heart. He missed this warmth greatly; the manor always felt so frigid and icy no matter how many heating spells were cast. He stripped of his drenched coat and placed it on the coat rack by the door. 

“Well?” Hermione demanded pointedly, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. 

Draco took a deep breath, trying to contain the hyperactive ball of excitement that threatened to burst out of him in any second with the news he was about to give her. 

“Hermione… I’m getting a divorce.” He said.

Silence hung between them as Hermione processed his words in her mind. “B-But you said there was no way out of that marriage with pansy… the vow…” She said, suddenly in a daze. She felt light-headed and it seemed like the world was spinning. This was too much for her to take in. She took a seat on the couch. 

“I found a loophole.” “Loophole?” Hermione questioned. Draco nodded. “I read the terms of the unbreakable vow my parents had made with the Parkinsons. It said that the marriage will be rendered null and void in the event of continuous infidelity and any or all connections between both parties will be severed. I’m free.” He said, chuckling towards the end. “Pansy had been cheating on me with a business partner of mine for the past three months.”

Hermione got back on her feet as the words registered in her mind, immense euphoria flooding her. Hermione jumped into his arms, engulfing him in a hug. “You’re all mine now Mione.” 

She cupped his face in her hands, before bringing him in for a kiss that made up for all the times their lips hadn’t had contact. 

There would be no more tears shed; no more broken hearts. They were reunited, and nothing would ever part them again.


End file.
